


What can you give the man who deserves the universe?

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas fic but its not actually christmas in the fic djf, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: It had become an unspoken time for them and only them, that time slowly filling up with more laughter, smiles and fond happiness. Keith didn't even realize he had been smiling as he perched his elbows on the table watching Hunk expertly chop up some weird space food he didn't know the name of. Maybe things weren't so bad. MERRY CHRISTMAS KIN





	What can you give the man who deserves the universe?

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS,,, I HOPE U ENJOY THIS HJF ITS GONNA BE BAD BC ITS MY FIRST VOLTRON FIC BUT

Keith curiously peered into the kitchen, blinking owlishly as he slid into a seat and watched. It was just like that sometimes. Everyone had their places, Hunk was in the kitchen usually testing out some alien food to try and make something new for everyone and Keith was training. But sometimes, it wasn't like that. 

Keith would try to sneak into the kitchen, for a while he thought it was working when he'd hide behind the bench and watch with a happy fondness. Of course, Hunk knew he was there the whole time and simply found it cute, humouring him before calling out for him to take a seat. 

"If you're gonna watch you might as well be comfortable." Hunk tried not to laugh as Keith's face jumped in shock, red covering all the way to the tips of his ears as he'd shamefully take a seat. From then on, it was a little less awkward. Hunk would ask for tips and advice, shocked at how actually helpful Keith was or tried to be. 

Keith was never much of a cook, he'd never needed to be when instant noodles existed. But somehow, when Hunk got so excited and interested about it he couldn't help but pay attention. From time to time he'd gather up enough courage to slide up next to Hunk and take a bite, giving him an encouraging thumbs up and small smile. He didn't even have to lie, Hunk's food was always amazing. 

Except the time he tried to make brownies with alien foods. Hunk almost vomited and Keith was on the floor holding back laughter. Or the time…

***

Keith felt the weird alien flour between his fingers, watching it fall between his fingers like sand. He bit his lip before throwing his arm back and landing the flour right in Hunk's face, Keith put his hand over his mouth, stifling giggles. Hunk made an indignant sound of mock offense. 

"Well, you were right about my aim getting better?" Keith offered, his voice raising a couple octaves as he squeaked and ran away from Hunk who had an entire bowl of food goo at hand. He yelled as some got on his back, rolling away from another 'bullet' to grab the remaining alien flour and chuck the back at Hunk.

Hunk let out a loud yelp before laughing and dumping the bowl on Keith's unsuspecting head. Keith poked his tongue out childishly, pouting his cheek out like a kid throwing a tantrum as he held back a wide smile trying to get the sticky food goo off his hair. "You're ridiculous." Keith teased. 

"You started this! Come on I need a shower and you do too" Hunk rolled his eyes and stretched down a hand to help Keith up. Keith wanted to pay attention to what Hunk was nervously rambling about as they walked to the showers, but he couldn’t bring it in him to pay attention while Hunk's warm hand held his own.

***

It had become an unspoken time for them and only them, that time slowly filling up with more laughter, smiles and fond happiness. Keith didn't even realize he had been smiling as he perched his elbows on the table watching Hunk expertly chop up some weird space food he didn't know the name of. 

"Something happen to you?" Hunk said, warmly smiling back at Keith over his shoulder. Keith blinked in confusion. "Oh it's just, You've been smiling since the moment you came in. No uh! It's not a bad thing, it's nice man. You should smile more often." Hunk held a hand over his mouth, laughing as Keith reached his hand up to his face in shock to find out he was indeed smiling. 

Hunk threw his head back in a final laugh, making his way over to grab some kitchen utensils from behind Keith, ruffling his hair on the way back. "I said it wasn't a bad thing, stop worrying. You have a nice smile." Keith huffed in defiance. 

"No I don't." He countered, memorizing the pattern of the table he sat on. 

"Yes you do!" Hunk shook his head. "Well you don't have to tell me what was making you smile, but whatever it is I'm glad you're happy Keith." He said with another smile. Keith loved that Hunk was always genuine when he said things, he never said things he didn't mean. He wouldn't say something mean but he wouldn't lie to make someone feel better either. It was easy to believe him, easy to take everything he said at face value. That and he always explained things patiently with Keith, never getting annoyed or irritated that he didn't understand. 

"Speaking of! Come over here." Keith obliged, popping up next to Hunk and peering at what he was doing. "Okay tell me if this tastes like cookies." It was surprisingly solid, it was hard to get nice solid food in space. Keith took a bite, a massive bite that was normal by his standards. 

It took him a second before quickly stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth excitedly. "It… it tastes like my favourite kind of cookies." He said, a smile stretching across his face. He remembered how the orphanage handed them out to all the kids whenever they had enough money to spare, it was always the happiest times when they could get the cookies. 

"I asked Shiro." Hunk gave a toothy grin, sliding the bag with the rest in it over to him. "They're for you!" Keith stared at the bag, then back at Hunk who's smile got more nervous. "Sorry is it not-" 

"No! But… why me?" Keith furrowed his brow in concern. 

"What do you mean why you? It's I guess a thank you for coming and hanging out with me! I really enjoy having you around. And you're always straining yourself with training, it's a snack to keep your energy up!" Hunk gave him a thumbs up. "I feel kinda bad that you're always making the effort, so I want to try harder too! Next time I can go down and train with you for a bit if you'd like." Hunk had more explanation on hand but was cut off when Keith hugged him. 

That itself was more shock than he could handle. Keith was never a hugging person, never joining in group hugs and always awkwardly stiffening up whenever someone would offer. It wasn't a bad shock though, Hunk thought, hugging back in relief. "I'm glad you like them." 

"I… I know I'm not always the best person in the team to be around, especially compared to how social and bright Lance is or how smart and funny Pidge is or- and I guess it takes time for me to open up and feel comfortable. I… really like having you around Hunk. Thanks." Keith's voice came out slightly wavering, the rough deep voice still strong as he pulled back. "Thank you." He quickly took the cookies and ran off before Hunk could even try to formulate a reply, so Hunk was left smiling to himself in happiness. 

It was then, Keith was determined to do something to give back to Hunk. He wasn't good at much you could really give as a gift, he couldn't cook like Hunk could or build and create like Hunk could. Hunk just knew how to light up a whole room instantly the second he entered, you could almost feel the rays of positivity and encouragement. 

He could try and cook something for him, but it would be pretty disappointing considering the standards. Keith paced his room anxiously, noticing Shiro slip his way in and sit down on his bed but too anxious to care or acknowledge him until Shiro said what he wanted. 

"Keith, what's worrying you." Shiro raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear the story. "Did someone say something? Do I need to-" 

"No Shiro you don't need to kill anyone." Keith finished his sentence, still anxiously pacing. "It's just!" He threw his hands up in the air, unable to explain. Words were never his strong suit. "He makes me happy! I want to make him happy too but I don’t know how because he's just so amazing! He's smart and strong and he's so talented at everything and he's got this FUCKING smile and these warm hugs and I don't know what to do about it!" Keith pretty much yelled, almost at the point of ripping his hair out. 

"Ah, so you're in love with Hunk and-" Shiro began to say. 

"I never told you it was Hunk! What if it was…" Keith's mind blanked for anyone else on the ship he could possibly have feelings for, just to prove a point to Shiro. "Yeah okay its Hunk." He eventually gave in with a deep exhale. 

"You're panicking so much for no reason, you have your own strong points too you know? Don’t you know how happy you make him?" Shiro said calmly, smiling softly. 

"But… I'm just me. And I mean he probably likes Shay so it's useless-" Keith bit his lip. 

"Keith…" Shiro frowned deeply, his silence speaking volumes. "Shay helped him realize that Voltron is helping people. You've become much more than that after all this time, if he didn't like you around did you really think it would be like it is now?" Keith nodded numbly, sitting down next to Shiro on the messy bed.

"Maybe you could get everyone to help make him something?" Shiro suggested. "You're a strong leader Keith, you still have a lot to learn but you have the potential. You know everyone in the teams strengths and weaknesses, you know how to lead a team. You can make something work." Shiro gave him a supportive thumbs up, leaving him alone again to think about it. 

What could everyone together make for Hunk? He shook his head, unable to come up with anything he headed own to the training room to clear his head. This is where he'd always go to clear his head, recently he had been going to the kitchen instead, but it was hard to think of something with Hunk right there. 

"Start training simulation, level 5!" He shouted, readying his Bayard and sliding his feet back into position as the robot dropped from the ceiling. He ran straight for the bot, bringing his sword up to next to his head before swiftly bringing it back down on the bot, jumping back and bringing up his sword on the defence once he'd heard the clank of the metal.

The bot brought its own sword to Keith's side, the one he left unprotected. Keith cursed, knowing he was too slow to block it. However, the impact never came. Before he knew it another person was next to him, hitting the sword away from him and sliding the robot back. 

"Gotcha!" Hunk gave a small smile at being able to help, his cheeks rising with a light dusted red like the hues of a morning sky. Keith couldn't help but smile back, even if Hunk was the last person he wanted to see because he was all he could think about. Did Hunk even know what he did to Keith's head? He'd been doing a lot of smiling recently, there was a lot of people to blame for that but if he had to pick a person it was obvious who'd been sticking by his side, who'd always hang out with him in the soft light of the kitchen or observatory to ramble about pointless things. Together they ran at the robot, Hunk kneeling down and blasting it to Keith who brought the sword down as soon as the bot came to him. 

"End training simulation!" Hunk said, standing up and putting his hands in fists in front of him, something Keith noticed he did when he was excited. "Keith that was so cool!" He said excitedly, putting his hand up for a high five which Keith jogged over to return. 

"Ah thankyou… also for saving my ass before." Keith wiped the sweat off his own forehead. 

"You're worried about something aren't you?" Hunk eventually got to the point, concern rising in his voice. "You usually go on level 5 whenever you really want to either think about something or get your mind off it." Keith wanted to be happy that Hunk knew that and truthfully he was, no one in the team had paid that much attention to him to notice things like that. But that didn't mean he was happy that Hunk was concerned about him, he didn't want to worry him.

"It's nothing-" Keith tried to dismiss it quickly, instantly regretting it after seeing Hunk's hurt look. "… Yeah okay it's something, but not a bad something." Keith said. "I promise I'll tell you eventually just… not yet." He said carefully, hoping he didn't hurt Hunk any more. Hunk relaxed a little, giving him a reassuring smile and patting him on the shoulder. 

"Alright. Tell me whenever you're ready, I'm here for you." He said with a gentle smile, a smile that would wait an eternity for Keith, patient no matter how long he took. "I just, I worry about you. Remember to look after yourself alright? Drink some water, get some sleep and don't push yourself at the training simulation." Hunk waited for Keith to nod before giving him a quick hug and leaving the training room once more. 

Keith knew then, he had to do something for the man who deserved the universe. 

Keith did another few rounds of the training simulation before taking off in search of pidge, something prominent from the training session giving him an idea. All the pieces slowly fit together in his head, smaller ideas and suggestions forming into an idea, but he knew he would have no idea how to say it. Things he said couldn't always match up with his thoughts. Pidge would understand if anyone, he could wave his hands and bubble random words and she'd fit it together. He was lucky to have her, especially when he had an idea for a mission and couldn't quite explain it. 

He'd never been a person to try and communicate with others. His ideas were better staying in his head, it was too hard to explain, besides it didn't matter. But when Hunk lit up like a light and complimented him, following through with his idea or supporting it, it made it all worth it. 

He ended up finding Pidge in one of the castles rooms for controls, playing with a few things on her computer. "Hey Keith." She said, not bothering to make eye contact or look at him. 

"Hey, hear me out?" He said, taking a seat next to her. Keith took a deep breath before starting to explain. 

It took two weeks to make, needing the whole team's help. Keith wasn't a mechanic like Hunk was, but he had some basic knowledge from the motorbikes and cars he used to love and build. He got Coran's help too of course, so together they built the outside with parts they found in the castle and leftovers from pidge's 'experiments'. The outside was made based off Allura and Shiro's designs, Allura always made amazing designs as if she'd taken a course in graphic design and Shiro was the practical mind that made sure it'd work in practice. 

Allura's ideas could get a bit… out there. 

Lance and Pidge programmed together, while Pidge did the actual programming Lance helped with what to program. He'd known Hunk since middle school, so he knew small things to add that would make him happy. Near the end they combined everything, programming the design Keith and Coran had built to create the final product with Keith directing the whole project. 

"Hey Keith, my pal?" Lance slid up next to Keith as he finished some of details. Lance continued without waiting for Keith to reply. "This… I just wanted to say thanks, for doing this for Hunk. I still think your mullet is stupid and that I'm a better pilot-" Lance coughed. "but you're good for him. You make him happy, and honestly? I'm glad it's you. Go get your man buddy." He smiled and caught Keith completely off guard. But he appreciated it none the less, from the man who probably knew Hunk better than anyone did it meant a lot. 

"Thanks Lance." Keith gave a small smile back, not even commenting on the mullet part. And finally, it was the day. They'd managed to keep it a complete secret from Hunk, easy enough considering the only person who couldn't keep a secret was Hunk. Keith nervously tied his hair back into a short pony tail, waiting out with everyone else. 

What if Hunk didn't like it? What if it was stupid? Keith exhaled, pushing the thoughts away as Hunk came in. 

"Uh hey guys, what's up? Why's everyone out here looking like they're about to tell me my mother just died?" Hunk raised an eye brow, Keith waited for someone to say something. But of course, all their eyes were on him to talk. He cursed internally, he hadn't prepared anything! They knew he was bad with words!

"Um… don't worry its uh, it’s a good thing. I… shit- I'm bad with words so bear with me." Keith started off, already feeling bad for Hunk. "Um, you've done a lot for me I guess. I don't think I could have been as open and comfortable with everyone without you, you're always really patient with me and I'm really happy that… I know you, I guess. Thank you." Keith awkwardly said, hiding back in his red cropped jacket. Pidge cooed but Shiro stopped her, thankfully. 

Hunk had already started crying before they brought out the surprise. 

"Pidge damnit just bring her in." Keith groaned. Hunk blinked in confusion at the use of her, before a robot dog came bounding in next to Hunk. It was obviously still a robotic, but it was as realistic as a robot dog could be. They decided to simply paint her a shade of golden, but her metal skeleton was in the shape of a Labrador. Around her neck was a collar Allura created with the words 'Riley' 

Okay, if Hunk was crying before there wasn't a word to describe how he was now. Tears flooded out of his eyes as he knelt down next to the robot dog. "… Riley?" He croaked out, the dog barked once and jumped up, responding to the name. He couldn't help but gently hug the dog. 

"Don't worry, we made it super resistant. You can hug her as hard as you want." Keith said with a chuckle, seeing him hug her tighter before standing up and enveloping the whole group in a giant hug. 

"Thank you… thank you so much everyone." He said through tears. 

"It was mostly Keith." Pidge spoke up. 

"Yup, he directed it." Shiro added on. 

"Aaand came up with the idea!" Lance winked. 

"He did it to make you happy Hunk! What a good lad." Coran proudly patted Keith on the back. 

"You should have seen how excited he was to make this for you, it was really something." Allura chuckled and smiled.

Keith flushed red. "It was… everyone's hard work…" Hunk also took the time to hug him specifically. Holding on tightly, Keith asked nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?! Keith this is amazing! It's like I have a piece of home right here." He wiped a tear from his eye. "And not only that but… everything you said, do you really mean that?" Hunk was smiling so wide, Keith wanted nothing more than to protect that smile for the rest of their lives. 

"Of course. You're… so kind and bright, you can make anyone who's upset happy and light up a room in an instant. You're smart too, really smart. But you barely take credit for everything you do for all of us. And you're always a voice of reason I…" Keith bit his lip, realizing he'd rambled. "I'm not all that great at a lot of things, but I wanted to give something back." He said a little more confidently. 

"Keith…" Hunk wrapped him up in another hug and their audience couldn't hold back 'aww's and loud claps (a whistle or too from pidge as well). "Keith you're so much more than you think, you're great at so many things. I'll remind you every day if you'd let me." Hunk smiled, unable to stop more happy tears as Riley poked her way between them with a goofy dog smile. 

"Riley knows everything you've already taught her on earth like fetch and sit and stuff. But she also has the capability to be taught new things." Pidge proudly pushed up her glasses. "If there's any issues I'll work on it but we've already debugged it so there shouldn't be." Hunk smiled and nodded. 

"Hey Keith? Have you ever owned a dog?" Hunk asked, to which Keith shook his head. 

"Not really. I mean, I was in one foster home that had a dog? But he didn't like me very much." Hunk took Keith's hand with determination. 

"Then she's yours now too. None of us are going anywhere, come on! I'll show you how to play fetch with her!" Hunk gave a toothy grin, thanking everyone once more before excitedly pulling Keith along to find an area of the castle that was blank for them to play fetch, Riley enthusiastically leaping alongside them. 

Something had changed that night, something buried deep within both of them had awaken. But the next morning when Keith woke up on Hunk's shoulder in the observatory, he wouldn't complain and he wouldn't change it for the universe. After all, his universe was asleep right next to him.


End file.
